—Bulan yang Melayang di Angkasa
by Authorjelek
Summary: Serpihan-serpihan memori antara Tsukigami dan Tengenji, lalu mereka menyusun 'cinta'. ((judul di ambil dari nama Ten/Tsuki; ini log random, ga berhubungan langsung dengan summary))
1. Bunga yang Jatuh dari Surga—Kabuki

Tsukigami harus menghela napas ketika menginjak stasiun dan sebuah kenyataan bagfi dirinya yang... sendirian. Beberapa jarak lagi sudah membuatnya sampai di panggung pentas Tengenji. Ia mengira-ngira akan janggal bila ia datang sendiri—tapi menolaknya pun terdengar aneh. Sedangkan teman-temannya semua memiliki alasan untuk mundur dari kata 'menonton pertunjukannya'.

Pertama, ia menghubungi Hoshitani untuk mendapat balasan bahwa yang bersangkutan terkena hukuman piket dan mustahil untuk membolos. Nayuki selalu setia menemani Hoshitani. Lalu, Kuga sudah berjanji untuk pulang ke rumah mengunjungi ibunya; dia tak mungkin tiba-tiba membatalkan janji tersebut hanya demi menonton pertunjukkan Tengenji, bukan?

Tsukigami, sendirian, merasa tak punya alasan untuk pergi namun tak punya alasan untuk menolak pula.

Pada akhirnya, ia tetap menduduki bangku penonton lalu menunggu detik-detik kain merah-belang di depan panggung itu untuk dibuka. Tsukigami sendiri tak pernah memiliki ketertarikan khusus pada dunia _kabuki_ ; tetapi mungkin kali ini ia harus sementara mengganti _mindset_ -nya menjadi 'menghargai tiket gratis dari temannya'.

(Walaupun, jujur saja, cara memberinya cukup membuat kesal. _—"Hey, yabosuke, sini kau datang ke pertunjukanku," sambil melambai-lambaikan tiketnya seakan Tsukigami adalah anjing yang begitu lapar akan tiket tersebut._ )

Pertunjukan pun dimulai ketika tirai dibuka. Tsukigami belum mengerti soal detil-detil cerita yang akan dipertunjukkan sehingga ia akan mencoba mengerti ceritanya dengan menikmati sebaik mungkin hal yang akan ia tonton. Lalu, manik birunya terbelalak ketika ia melihat—

— _bunga yang jatuh dari surga._

 **-xXx-**

Sebagai pengunjung 'spesial', ia berjalan-jalan ke lobi staf belakang panggung. Ia berpikir bahwa sedikit sapaan pada temannya bukanlah hal yang buruk—toh, akan sepi bila ia meninggalkan tempat pentas tersebut tanpa ada interaksi dengan si pengundang sama sekali. Pikirannya juga penuh akan pertunjukan yang begitu berkesan baginya itu—ia yakin bisa memberikan banyak komentar untuknya. Dimulai dari langkah-langkah gemulai yang mencenangkan di _hanamichi_ , polesan hijau khas _kabuki_ yang menghiasi paras sang aktor yang benar-benar memberikan kesan bangsawan, serta suara emas yang melantun keluar dari katup bibirnya—ah _satu aktor itu benar-benar mencruri perhatiannya._ Ah. Belum lagi tatanan rambutnya yang menyisakan helai-helai yang terurai sedikit di samping pelipisnya—menambah kecantikannya yang terukir di benak Tsukigami.

Ia terus menggerakkan kakinya hingga netranya menangkap bayangan yang begitu familiar—bahkan membentuk sosok yang 'kan terus ia kenang. _Onnagata_ yang memukau seluruh inderanya sejak pandangan pertama—

—Tengenji Kakeru.

"Hei, _Ya_ _bosuke_ , bagaimana pertunjukannya?" ada dengusan sombong terselip di antara perkataannya, menggelitik hati untuk merasa kesal andai saja tak terbiasa. Sedangkan jawaban Tsukigami...?

Tsukigami hanya menghadap belakang untuk menahan tawanya yang terus terpeleset dari lisannya; sementara Tengenji memanggil-manggil karena agak bingung sekaligus tersinggung akan tawanya.

Tsukigami sendiri tak pernah menyangka, sehingga ia tertawa untuk bagiannya sendiri pula. Bagaimana bisa debut _onnagata_ Tengenji dapat memeras hatinya sampai seperti itu? Misteri; tapi ia bersyukur hanya ia sendiri yang dapat melihatnya di antara teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

" _Oi, Tsukigami."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Enak saja mentertawakanku. Padahal kau yang bilang biar aku yang mendapat peran wanita saja di Romeo dan Juliet kemarin."_

" _Ya, terus?"_

" _Heh, aku sudah menunjukkan bahwa seorang Tengenji tak terpaku pada satu peran 'kan! Aku benar-benar menjadi onnagata yang sempurna seperti sindiranmu, Yabosuke!"_

" _... Iya, kau cantik."_

" _Kalau kau yang memerankan pasti lebih cantik,"_

" _Eh?"_

" _Ah—"_

.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N** : serius ga sengaja saya ngasih judul bikin inget judul lagunya Tengenji. serius ga sengaja.

 _onnagata_ : peran perempuan di kabuki-keanya seharusnya kalo onnagata itu pemerannya khusus yang waifu-able gitu, jadi saya agak ngaco soal Tengenji tapi... biarkan saya berdelusi. /diinjek

 _hanamichi_ : tempat keluarnya aktor ke panggung kabuki gitu

(dan pengetahuan saya soal kabuki cetek banget cuma modal wikipedia maafkan kealayan saya)

(dan di story ini bakal jadi semacam log nyampah ten/tsuki saya setiap mood jadi multichap hwhw)


	2. Bulannya terlihat indah, ya— pernyataan

Suasana malam dengan bintang-bintang yang menghias cakrawala biru gelap dan di bawahnya ada 5 lelaki muda berjalan pulang beriringan dengan obrolan-obrolan akrab. Mereka... tim Otori.

Bahasan mereka yang selalu nano-nano setiap ada waktu untuk pulang bersama pun hari ini tak kalah unik; contohnya perkelahian kecil Tsukigami dan Tengenji sementara mereka berada di posisi paling depan. Nayuki di belakangnya hanya tertawa-tawa miris, Hoshitani sekali-dua kali mencela (tepatnya, ikut-ikutan masuk ke obrolan mereka). Sedangkan Kuga, walaupun yang lain menyumbangkan suara, seperti biasa dia hanya mesem-mesem di belakang dengan senyum _ikemen-_ nya.

Omong-omong, soal perdebatan Tengenji dan Tsukigami, adalah mengenai luasnya pengetahuan masing-masing, sebagai sesama dari keluarga terhormat dalam dunia _entertainment_. Biasa, saling tidak mau kalah satu sama lain.

(Tapi kok, sudah tahu yang dibahas hal begitu, Hoshitani masih nekat mau coba ikut-ikutan ya? 'Kan hanya cari mati saja—ah, abaikan.)

Meluas dari bahasan _idol_ , bahkan mereka sudah mulai membicarakan referensi-referensinya segala. Hoshitani makin ketinggalan kereta pembicaraan. Nayuki bingung mau memberhentikan perdebatannya atau mau menonton karena temanya semakin menarik. Kuga perannya memang cuma menutup mulut meski sekali-kali melihat ke arah jam tangannya— _yang di depan memperlambat pace jalan mereka,_ batinnya diam-diam.

"Novel A diangkat jadi drama pada tahun 19**, aktornya pun senior-senior yang sudah menjadi idola para artis jaman sekarang. Naskahnya pun juara sampai jadi panutan ayahku. Yang itu kau tidak tahu, 'kan?"

"Itu 'kan drama minor, _Yabosuke_! Cuma kau kali yang tahu sebegitu detilnya!"

"Bukannya kau saja yang hanya fokusnya ke kucing saja, Tuan Pencinta Kucing?"

"Apa salahnya mencintai bidadari?!"

"Tsukigami... aku juga tidak tahu, kok, yang kamu maksud, hehe—"

"Kita gak nanya kamu, Hoshitani." Mendadak kompak.

"Hoshitani- _kun_ , sudah... mundur saja," lalu Hoshitani mencari pelukan hangat sang ibunda tim.

"Heh, tapi, _Brocon_ ,"

"Aku bukan _brocon_ ,"

"Kalau yang ini kau paling tidak tahu—"

Kelabu yang perlahan menghilang dari sang rembulan, lalu Tengenji yang mendangakkan kepalanya hingga menghadap bulan, membiarkan rautnya tersiram guratan-guratan cahaya sang penjaga malam.

"Bulannya indah, ya, Tsukigami."

Suaranya rendah dan lirikannya tertuju langsung pada manik Tsukigami.

(Tsukigami membisu.)

"Eh, kenapa mendadak... Tengenji- _kun_?" Nayuki bertanya-tanya.

"Eh, iya, awannya barusan hilang, ya! Bulannya jadi terlihat—eh, Tsukigami?" Yang suaranya semangat itu Hoshitani.

"... sebuah kalimat... novel..." Tsukigami melirik ke bawah bingung mencari-cari apa yang dimaksud oleh si Anak Emas Kabuki. Kalimat itu terdengar familiar dan janggal; ia ingin mengbrak-abrik isi otaknya untuk mengetahui jawabannya. Rasanya ia pernah membacanya di sebuah literatur tapi apa, ia lupa—

"Wajahmu bingung, heh. Tidak tahu 'kan, _Yabosuke_."

Tsukigami masih terdiam dan mengalah. Kalimat itu terasa begitu mengganjal hingga ia tak ingin memperdulikan apa lagi yang akan dikatakan Tengenji. Ia sangat ingin mencari alasan hatinya terasa tergetar, alasan suara Tengenji yang mengucapkannya terdengar begitu menggelora di telinganya, alasan ia merasa sedikit menjadi Tavian, kenap—

Tengenji tiba-tiba saja sudah tidak ada di depan matanya, langkahnya telah membuatnya berjalan jauh mendahului anak tim Otori lainnya, dan punggungnya terasa terangkat lebih tinggi dari biasanya, termasuk matanya terlihat menerawang ke arah bulan.

(Tapi entah kenapa hati Tsukigami masih lirih mengingat perkataanya.)

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a/n:** tsuki wa kirei da na / bulannya indah ya: setara dengan 'aku cinta kamu', bahasa dramatisir dari suatu literatur klasik di jepang yang saya lupa apa  
*tehepero*

tengenji nerawang langit di akhir itu implisit nyeritain kalo dia abis modus; dan dia antara mau gak mau kodenya dipekain ama ybs

prompt diambil karena nama tsukigami ada 'bulan'-nya, dan saya awalnya nulis ini biar tengenji bilang kalo tsukigami cantik =))) /NO


	3. Bunga Tidur— kucing

_Golden week_ , bukanlah minggu yang terasa emas bagi dua pemuda tim Otori yang malah dilanda sepi.

Liburan seminggu itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu spesial (karena benar-benar berjalan seminggu pun juga tidak) dan mereka bukan tipe-tipe menggembor-gemborkan Hari Showa atau semacamnya. Melainkan, mereka tipe yang akan bersarang di ruang latihan bersama rekan-rekan tim Otori-nya. Tentunya bukan berdiam diri saja sampai serba kesemutan, tapi menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dalam sebuah koreo hingga keringat bercucuran. Tapi, status _golden week_ sekarang, mungkin, yang membuat keadaan mereka juga _sedikit_ berbeda.

Lihat, saja, setelah tepuk tangan tanda istirahat dari senior tersayang, Otori Itsuki, Tengenji kembali menunjukan raut tak rupawan seperti orang kekurangan makan.

" _Boys_ , waktunya istirahat. Ini minuman kalian," katanya sembari menjulurkan seplastik minuman jeruk kalengan untuk adik-adik kelasnya. Ah—sebuah catatan, karena pada _golden week_ dihitung sebagai waktu liburan, mereka boleh meminjam ruangan latihan lama mereka termasuk 'meminjam' Otori untuk menjadi pembimbing mereka. Sesekali kembali menjadi _Star Team_ bukan masalah, 'kan?

Ah, tapi, tetap saja yang dilakukan Tenenji malah mengorek-ngorek meja di pojokan sana. Atau kadang-kadang mengelus-elus piano bak orang gila.

"Tengenji, kau kenapa? Tarianmu tidak secantik dan gemilang biasanya, hm?" Otori menyinggungnya hingga Tengenji menoleh dengan air muka tak semangat hidup. Ada jeda sebelum Tengenji mau membuka mulutnya.

"... Tavian..."

Semua anggota yang ada di sana langsung menoleh.

"... sedang ada di dokter hewan... bidadariku menghilang... hidupku harus bagaimana... aku sendirian... aku tidak boleh menginap di dokter hewan..."

Keluarlah afeksi berlebihannya kepada Tavian.

Hoshitani awalnya mengeluarkan raut miris, agak jiji—maksudnya, kasihan pada sohib berambut merahnya tersebut. Ia menimang-nimang kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menjadi memotivasinya dan masih belum menemukannya. Nayuki malah panik, hanya bisa merasa empati ketika membayangkan dua adik-adik 'manis'nya bila terpisah jauh darinya karena diambil oleh lelaki-lelaki random... oke mungkin yang itu situasinya agak berbeda. Otori dan Tsukigami juga terdiam—yang satu bingung 'ini anak kenapa', yang satu lagi acuh tak acuh akan keadaannya.

Kuga? Oh iya, Kuga sedang ada acara kerja sehingga tak ikut berdiri di situ. (Tepatnya, diajak berlibur oleh bosnya bersama semua pekerja lain di kafenya selama _golden week_.)

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu menyinari otak Hoshitani untuk menandai ide yang baru muncul di benaknya.

"Kalau Tengenji kesepian, tidak sekalian tidur di kamar Tsukigami saja, biar berdua?" Polos.

Tengenji dan Tsukigami langsung mendelik ke arah Hoshitani, geli. Memangnya mereka anak kecil, apa, sampai tidak bisa tidur sendirian? Tambahan dari Tengenji, dia memang perlu tidur berdua, tapi 'kan maksudnya dengan Tavian! Lalu, di kala mereka sudah siap membunyikan protesnya, tiba-tiba—

"Ah, ide bagus, Hoshitani. Bisa juga menambah keakraban mereka berdua." Kata-kata tersebut entah kenapa terdengar begitu absolut bagi duo merah-biru tersebut.

 **-xXx-**

Tengenji memasuki kamar Tsukigami dengan membawa beberapa barang yang biasa ia gunakan untukn persiapan tidurnya—misalnya _hakama—_ walaupun tak banyak yang ia bawa karena jarak kamar Tsukigami dengannya tak sampai 10 meter. Tengenji lalu mendengus heran, kenapa akhirnya menjadi seperti ini. Tapi begitu Otori- _senpai_ yang mengusulkannya, ia menganggapnya seperti perintah, lalu ia benar-benar bermalam di kamar Tsukigami, toh, Kuga juga sedang pergi—alasannya.

"Kau tidur di mana? Atas, bawah?" celetuk Tsukigami memulai konversasi pertama mereka malam ini.

"..." Tengenji memberi jeda untuk dirinya berpikir, "Bawah." Lalu Tsukigami mengiyakan.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka. Di kasur atas, Tsukigami menikmati _playlist_ lagunya, sementara di kasur bawah Tengenji berkutat dnegan berbagai macam bacaan. Sesekali ia mengambil camilan yang ia bawa dari kamarnya, atau kembali berurusan dengan koleksi foto Tavian-nya—oke, yang bawah abaikan.

Ketika gelap benar-benar sudah menguasai langit, dan jarum jam sampai pada angka 10, mereka memutuskan untuk mematikan lampu ruangan dan beranjak tidur. Biasanya, Tengenji sebenarnya tipe-tipe yang membuat percakapan menjadi panjang (dan melelahkan) tetapi, ketidakberadaan Tavian mungkin sedikit mengubahnya. Sementara Tsukigami, dia tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang namanya obrolan—hal tersebut hanya perlu dilakukan jika dibutuhkan.

Lalu malam menjadi (lebih) hening.

…

… atau seharusnya begitu.

Tsukigami tidak dapat menikmati tidur lelapnya ketika mendengar erangan-erangan mengkhawatirkan dari kasur bawah. Ketika ia melihat keadaan temannya, yang ia lihat adalah cucuran keringat yang lebih parah daripada saat ia latihan menari tadi siang. Lalu nama yang ia sebut-sebut begitu familiar—Tavian, Tavian, Tavian. Dasar— _ya ampun, separah apa sih, ketergantungannya dengan Tavian_? Batinnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk turun lalu membangunkan Tengenji, atau menenangkannya denagn sedikit siraman—air, bukan rohani. Tapi, sebelum rencana di kepalanya itu berhasil ia laksanakan, tangannya keburu ditarik oleh tangan yang lebih kekar sekaligus _tan,_ membuatnya terhempas dan terbaring di atas kasur tempat Tengenji seharusnya terlelap.

Mata Tengenji membuka sedikit dengan pandangan yang agak berbeda dari biasanya.

"Tavian,"

 _(Siapa yang Tavian—)_

"Ah, bukan... Bidadari lain... Kau yang akan menjadi kucingku selama Tavian pergi..."

 _(Hah, kucing—)_

"Bidadariku... sementara..."

Tsukigami tidak bisa berpikir sehat, tapi tangannya terkunci oleh genggaman Tengenji yang lebih kuat daripada yang ia kira.

"Jadi, kau mau ku _manja dengan kasar atau lembut_?"

Mendadak Tsukigami terpikir saat Nayuki mengatakan impresi pertamanya mengenai Tengenji. Selain itu—tunggu! Kenapa suara Tengenji agak menggelitik telinganya? Kucing? Kenapa dadanya menjadi sesak? Kenapa mukanya memanas? Kenapa jantungnya berdebar begitu keras? Kenapa suaranya tidak mau keluar agar Tengenji melepaskannya?

"Hei, bidadariku, kalau kau tidak menjawab, aku yang akan memilihkannya, ya?" ia merasakan tangan Tengenji menyentuh kulit-kulit pinggangnya yang menjadi kian sensitif setelah mendengar semua ucapan-ucapan _manis_ dari Tengenji, sementara entah kenapa ia malah menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Padahal otaknya sudah beribu kali memaksa agar ia berteriak.

Tetapi, otot-ototnya sendiri malah otomatis memasrahkan diri, membiarkan wajah Tengenji mendekatinya wajahnya, membiarkan nafas Tengenji berderu dengan telinga dan pipinya membuatnya semakin hangat, membiarkan dirinya merasa kalah dan didominasi oleh tubuh pemuda berzodiak Leo yang berada di atasnya—

—BRUK!

Kepala Tengenji jatuh tepat di sebelah wajah Tsukigami, lalu ia mendengar suara dengkuran Tengenji yang menandakan dirinya sudah tidur nyenyak.

"... mengigau, ya, sialan."

Tsukigami segera menyingkir dari tubuh Tengenji yang menindihnya, lalu kembali ke tempat tidurnya di atas. Lalu, ia segera menikmati malamnya yang menjadi tenang dan pergi menemui alam mimpi.

( _Tak sadar betapa merah wajahnya sendiri.)_

 **-xXx-**

Raut Tengenji kembali positif seperti biasanya.

"Ah, kemarin malam Tengenji- _kun_ mimpi bertemu kucing 'kah?" Nayuki bertanya dengan manis sembari melakukan pemanasan seperti merentangkan kakinya.

"Ya, begitulah. Aku bertemu bidadari lain yang sementara akan menemaniku selama Tavian di dokter," Tengenji mengatakannya dengan semangat—walau masih berusaha memasang imej _cool_ -nya, "Ternyata, tidur denganmu tidak buruk juga, _Yabosuke._ "

Lirikan (yang sedikit erotis) terlempar dari Tengenji pada Tsukigami.

(Otori tertawa sambil berkata ' _oh boys_ ', Nayuki langsung terbatuk, dan tubuh Tsukigami kaku seketika.)

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N:**

menyelipkan wordplay kucing = _neko=_ uke dalam bahasa bl

prompt diangkat dari Tengenji yang suka bisik2 "sweet nothings" dan ini buatnya bisa dibilang keburu-buru makanya berantakan dan banyak kata-kata yang lupa dimasukin /shot/

maaf kalau OOC dan terima kasih sudah membaca!


	4. Nikmat yang Dipaksakan— tembok

**A/N** : Mengandung candaan dengan tingkat kemesuman tinggi; dldr

* * *

"T-Tengenji, tunggu...!"

Mendengarnya, pria bersurai merah itu malah makin menyudutkan rekan birunya itu di tengah tangan-tangannya yang seperti mengunci pergerakan rekan birunya itu. Tsukigami pun tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi selain merasa punggungnya mulai merebah santai tak santai ke pada tembok. Wajah Tengenji terus mendekatinya dengan senyum—yang Tsukigami bisa bersumpah ia mem _benci_ nya.

"Untuk apa kau dapat menyuruhku menunggu, _Yabosuke_? Hal manis tak bisa menunggu."

Perawakan Tengenji yang lebih tinggi darinya benar-benar menbuatnya terasa terjebak, apalagi ketika ia mencoba mendorong tubuh yang notaben lebih besar darinya itu, ia dapati tak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Sudah ia coba membenamkan jari-jarinya, mengusutkan kemeja sekolah Tengenji, dan saat ia mencoba menatapnya tetap tak ada yang bergeming.

"Sudah kubilang, T-Tengen... ji... tunggu— ukh, kh..."

Tsukigami tak sedikitpun merasakan kenikmatan dari paksaan ini.

Yang ia rasakan hanyalah tubuh Tengenji yang terus merapat pada miliknya, sedangkan tenaganya makin lama makin habis akibat dirinya yang menahan naluri alami, nafsunya sendiri. Ia tak suka bagaimana cairan dari bagian bawahnya seperti mendesak ingin keluar saja. Tapi bila ia menyerah dan melepaskannya di sini ia hanya akan menebar malu di hadapan Tengenji. Ia, tentunya, sangat anti akan hal itu.

"Hm? Apa, _Yabosuke_? Tidak terdengar!"

Oh, betapa kesal Tsukigami. Di saat seperti ini, Tengenji masih kolot memanggilnya dengan panggilan rendahan itu; setidaknya bila ia mendengar namanya disebut ia takkan terlalu terusik sekarang! Bisikan 'cinta' yang terus berusaha menggoda Tsukigami, atau tatapan mata yang menatap tajam Tsukigami seperti menjelaskan Tengenji ingin melahapnya sekarang juga, antara mempan tak mempan pada dirinya. Nafasnya terasa semakin memanas, dan sedikit tersengal semakin lama Tengenji mempertahankan posisinya. Ia berusaha menahan bibirnya tak untuk mengeluarkan suara memalukan tapi pada akhirnya satu-dua patah kata tak mustahil untuk mencapai telinga Tengenji; membuat raut yang terlihat semakin puas, dan Tsukigami ulangi: ia _benci_ itu.

"U, ukh... Tengenji... a-aku s..udah tidak kuat... mau keluar, a-akh-"

Masih berusaha menahannya. Tapi sudahlah.

Ia muak.

Ia langsung mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya yang membuat Tengenji kaget dan refleks melepaskan Tsukigami, selagi ia merasa berada di 'puncak kemenangannya'. Hampir mau ditariknya lagi tangan-tangan lembut, yang lebih mungil darinya itu, sebelum—

"Woi, kalo mau latihan kabedon lihat sitkon targetnya dulu, dong! Kebelet pipis, tahu!"

—Tsukigami langsung ngacir ke toilet.

.  
 **fin**


	5. Bangun dari Mimpi— yukata

Selepas merasakan hangatnya air membasahi tubuh mereka, tim Otori segera membawa canda tawa mereka ke kamar tempat mereka menginap. Musim gugur ini mereka memutuskan untuk memiliki liburan bersama berkedok _training camp_ kali ini tanggung jawab diserahkan pada Tengenji. Awalnya, mereka berpikir untuk mencari usulan Otori sebelum mereka mengingat acara jalan-jalan sebelumnya adalah sebuah perjalanan yang bisa membuat mereka agak... kapok. Mereka tak mau terdampar di pelosok gunung untuk kedua kalinya.

"Setelah ini, main kartu, yuk!" usul Hoshitani.

"Toh hari ini sudah malam, Otori- _senpai_ juga mengusulkan latihan dimulai besok di bawah pengawasannya. Kurasa bukan ide buruk," balasan pertama dari tsukigami.

Kuga menunjukkan senyumnya sebagai tanda setuju.

"Hm... kartu, ya," Tengenji terlihat bingung, tetapi ia menyetujuinya.

"Mmm, Hoshitani- _kun—_ " Lalu suara pertama yang terdengar keraguan di dalamnya; oleh nayuki.

"Nayuki tidak mau ikut?"

"Bukan itu..." telunjuknya di arahkan pada Hoshitani, "... yukatamu terbalik."

Hening.

"Pfft—" sebelum suasana pecah oleh tawa Tsukigami.

"Eh—terbalik?!"

"Hoshitani- _kun_... jangan bilang kau tidak bisa memakai yukata?"

"Eh... bukannya hanya tinggal dipakai, saja?" Hoshitani polos.

"Hoshitani, itu cara memakai yukata orang meninggal," Kuga angkat bicara.

Hoshitani mengunci mulutnya.

"Hmph, dasar payah, sini kubantu pakai, _Yabosuke,_ " Tengenji berujar sambil menampangkan senyum bangganya.

"Ah, makasih, Tengenji! Kau kan sering memakai yukata, pasti jago, ya!" tetapi tengenji tak begitu memikirkan pujian Hoshitani begitu konsentrasinya tertuju pada yukata Hoshitani yang sedang ia betulkan pemakaiannya. Begitu selesai mengikat tali yukatanya, Tengenji kembali tersenyum untuk mendapati Tsukigami mendengus.

"Orang biasa juga bisa memakai yukata, Hoshitani," Tsukigami merujuk ke Kuga, Nayuki dan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi entah kenapa Tengenji merasa tertohok karenanya.

"Tsukigami, aku memang jago memakai yukata, tahu!" tangannya langsung menarik tali yukata Tsukigami dengan senyum jahilnya. Awalnya, Tsukigami mendorong balik Tengenji tapi malah berakhir terjatuh dan ikut tertawa. Diikuti anggota tim Otori lain.

"Ya, terserah," masih sedikit tersandung-sandung tawanya, ia merelakan tali yukatanya yang longgar ke Tengenji, lalu berdiri untuk memudahkan temannya yang bersikeras—diselingi bercanda—ingin memakaikan yukatanya. Serelah selesai, Tsukigami mencoba melangkah ke futonnya—

—lepas.

Tali yukata Tsukigami cepat sekali melonggar membuat Tsukigami menoleh ke Tengenji, "Kau benar bisa memakaikan yukata?"

Tengenji gugup. "Bisa, enak saja! Sini, kubetulkan!"

Setelah percobaan kedua, yukata Tsukigami terpasang dengan baik, tidak longgar seperti sebelumnya, membuat Tengenji akhirnya bisa tertawa pamer akannya. Tsukigami tak begitu mengurusinya, hanya tawa bercanda (dan... agak terdengar meremehkan), membuat mereka sempat hampir terlibat tertawa perkelahian. Untung saja, Hoshitani dan Nayuki cepat mengalihkan perhatian mereka dengan memulai permainan kartu. Sementara Otori baru sampai besok (alasan ia mengundur waktu latihan), akhrinya mereka tidur setelah waktu menuju larut malam.

 **-xXx-**

Dingin pagi hari memaksa si pemuda bersurai biru untuk membuka matanya. Padahal ia yakin waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 5 lebih sedikit. Saat ia bangun dan duduk pun, semua rekannya masih nyenyak bergemul dalam futon mereka masing-masing. Begtiu penglihatannya sudah fokus—ia sadar bahwa yukatanya sudah berantakan.

Talinya yang sudah hampir lepas, lalu yukatanya yang melorot menampilkan bahu yang putih, cantik nan halus—seperti porselen yang tak ternilai harganya, serta mengekspos lekukan pada dadanya yang terlihat begitu kontras dengan warna malam dan yukata menambah rasa mencolok dari dirinya—belum lagi, ekspresinya yang masih di awangan akibat baru bangun tidur yang membuatnya nampak lebih provokatif—

Matanya tiba-tiba bertemu tatap dengan milik Tengenji... yang ternyata juga sudah bangun.

(Tsukigami sedikit melihat? Bahwa pupil Tengenji sedikit membulat atau guratan-guratan merah yang muncul pada pipi sang Putra Emas Dunia Kabuki.)

"... Tsukigami,"

"... apa, Tengenji,"

"Tidurmu rusuh, ya... ?"

Kali ini, Tsukigami sendiri yang merasa mukanya memanas—tentu saja karena malu. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan menghadap belakang untuk membetulkan yukatanya yang sudah hampir tak terpasang lagi, dan begitu ia berbalik arah ia melihat Hoshitani sudah terjaga—diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Pagi, sudah dipenuhi dengan perbincangan. Tentunya dimulai dari ucapan selamat pagi hingga masuk ke dalam topik obrolan, yang mengejutkannya, bukan mengenai sinar matahari pagi yang terasa menyejukkan hati, melainkan sesuatu yang terdengar sedikit... feminim.

"Tengenji memang jago, ya! Bajuku bisa tidak berantakan sama sekali!"

"Ah, iya. Punyaku dengan Kuga- _kun_ saja masih menjadi sedikit lebih longgar setelah bangun tidur, tapi kalian masih terlihat rapi saja,"

"Heh, tentu saja, _Yabosuke_!"

Dan saat itu Tsukigami berpikir. Kenapa bisa tangan yang sama saat memakaikan yukatanya memberi hasil... beda, ya?

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Isi drabble saya lama-lama:

Incredible sexual harassments towrads Tsukigami  
Kemodusan Tengenji


	6. Satu Kecupan— kafe

Satu kecupan, dua kecupan—hati Tengenji serasa dimabuk cinta ketika hidungnya menyentuh tubuh di hadapannya, saat menghirup wangi yang menempel pada perut sosok yang di sedang didominasinya, membuatnya terjebak pada rasa nyaman yang sempurna.

Ah, Tavian, betapa manisnya.

Seperti biasa, kegiatan paginya dimulai dengan memberi belaian pada kucing kesayangannya. Ia akan terbangun dalam kondisi bidadarinya sudah berhadapan dengan matanya persis, membuat hatinya terkoyak perasaan gemas ingin mendekapnya. Lalu, ia akan sadar bahwa Tavian sedang memerlukan minum paginya—dan segera menyiapkan untuknya. Untuk hari ini, ia iseng mengecek ponselnya sebagai hal kedua yang ia lakukan setelah memberi minum Tavian. Kebetulan juga, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Dengan senyum secerah matahari, ia memulai harinya ke sekolah dan diam-diam tak sabar bisa menemui teman-temannya saat latihan nanti.

 **-xXx-**

"Ayo, pergi ke tempat yang penuh bidadari," dengan mata berkilauan dan nada yang terdengar ambigu.

"... itu tempat apa, Tengenji- _kun_?"

"Oh, kafe kucing yang baru buka dekat sini itu, ya?" sambil membalikkan lembar majalahnya, Tsukigami tepat sasaran.

"Kafe kucing?" Serentak, Hoshitani dan Nayuki yang bertanya-tanya.

"Kafe kucing itu kafe di mana pelanggan bisa menimkati jamuan kafe ditemani dengan kumpulan kucing yang sudah disediakan dari pihak kafe," jelas Kuga yang diikuti oleh senyum mengiyakan Tengenji. Sementara itu, Hoshitani malah mendadak bersembunyi di belakang Nayuki.

"... Kucing? Kucing betulan? Bukan pelayan kafe, ya?" Hoshitani mencengkram kaus Nayuki hingga kusut dengan tangan yang gemetar. Ya ampun, pelayan memakai kostum kucing—memangnya _maid cafe_ , Hoshitani? Nayuki menghela napas merasakan temannya yang, ia bersumpah, terlihat ngeri setengah mati.

"Sepertinya, Hoshitani- _kun_ tidak mungkin ikut, aku juga tidak dulu, deh, kali ini. Maaf, ya..." Nayuki mencoba pengertian ke dua belah pihak.

"... A-ah... maaf Hoshitani, aku lupa..." Tengenji mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hoshitani, sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Maaf, Tengenji, aku juga hanya punya waktu luang di akhir minggu," lanjut Kuga.

"Ah, ya sudah. Aku ke sana kapan-kapan saja," sedikit kecewa tetapi berusaha menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin agar tidak membuat teman-temannya prihatin. Toh, saat ia melirik ke arah Tsukigami, tak terlihat tertarik.

 **-xXx-**

Pada akhirnya, 'kapan-kapan' terasa terlalu lama bagi Tengenji, ia merasa tak boleh melewatkan mengunjungi surga dunia seperti ini, walaupun ia harus pergi sendiri—

—sebelum ia bertemu pandang dengan manik biru familiar di depan pintu kafe.

"Heh, Tsukigami. Ternyata kau tertarik dengan bidadari juga, ya?" Tengenji menyunggingkan senyum meledek.

"Ya, kudengar makanan (manis) di sini enak, sih," Tsukigami bahkan tak melihat ke arahnya.

Lalu ketika pintu kaca dibuka, membuat dering bel terdengar dari atasnya, mereka memutuskan untuk memilih meja untuk berdua.

Hal pertama begitu Tengenji menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kafe adalah... mabuk? Bukan. Melayang di angkasa? Bukan juga. Rasanya afeksi berlebihan memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, bagaikan narkoba tersendiri, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum—sedangkan ia harus menarik napas karena harus menyiapkan hatinya melihat surga yang, ternyata, seindah ini.

Tsukigami tidak menunjukkan ekspresi khusus, ia segera menuju mejanya dan Tengenji, berbeda dengan temannya yang langsung berhenti melangkah di bagian depan, yang penuh kucing, untuk mengelusnya satu per satu. Begitu duduk, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Tengenji, ingin tertawa karena ia yakin tanpa kacamata penyamarannya pun, tak akan ada penggemar yang dapat mengenalinya dengan ekspresi terlalu bahagia seperti itu.

Tengenji tersadar dari setengah lamunannya akibat merasakan dirinya dikelilingi para _bidadari_ lalu menegakkan kakinya yang sebelumnya dalam posisi berjongkok. Ia melihat ke arah mejanya dan Tsukigami, melihat Tsukigami yang sedikit tersenyum saat membuka buku menu—ia tahu orang itu barusan mentertawakannya, ia tahu dan yakin—lalu segera duduk ketika sampai di depan mejanya. Begitu kepalanya dan tsukigami berhadapan, ia siap melontarkan seribu protes dan alasan bagi Tsukigami yang mentertawakannya barus—

Satu kecupan.

(Ah. Manis. Sangat manis. Begitu manis. Terlalu manis. Terlalu, sangat manis. Hal yang paling manis di dunia ini?)

Bibir Tengenji tak dapat membuka.

Entah pemandangan apa yang barusan ia lihat, ketika satu kecupan—ketika hidung malaikat dan bidadari bersentuhan dengan senyum lembut yang begitu mendewa, apa yang bisa Tengenji lakukan kecuali membisu dalam rasa terpukau? Lagipula, tunggu—sejak kapan Tengenji menyebut Tsukigami malaikat?

"Kenapa, Tengenji?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Mukamu merah,"

Dalam diam, Tengenji menyimpan degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat, dan di bawah sadarnya, afeksi dan surganya bertambah untuk dan karena seseorang.

.

.

 **fin**

* * *

 **A/N:**

tumben bukan sekuhara ya /hus


End file.
